Love always finds a way
by vivanIII
Summary: It has been four years since the train crash and Lucy, Edmund and Peter life a happy life in the Real Narnia. They have been reunited withe Caspian and Mr. Tumnus. But you can't stop love can you?
1. Chapter 1

"_Wake up! Wake up!", Lucy shouted. Really it was only something like 9 o'clock. Didn't she needed some sleep? She was always the happy, energetic little girl. _

"_Why?", I asked. Nothing could be so important to be up so early._

"_Don't tell me you forgot?"_

_He did forget, and by her tone he could tell she knew he had. There coronation. It was today. Today there lives would change and they would all be Kings and Queens._

That all seemed like a lifetime ago. He was 19 now. He had been 19 for 4 years. The thing was in the Real Narnia you didn't age a day. He looked out of the window and saw Lucy walking with mister Tumnus. She was still the same happy, energetic 17 year old as 4 years ago. She was always happy, and loved it to spare with him, Peter or Caspian. Caspian was one of the first people the saw when they arrived. He was young again like on the Dawn Treader. Ramandus daughter was not with him. Before he died he didn't love here anymore, or at least not as wife. For a star love has a different meaning, she loved everything and everyone until she got used to it. They didn't know where she was now. There was a soft knock the door of his study.

"Come in", he called. The door opened and one of the servants came in. It was a young dwarf.

"Your Highness, its tea time", the dwarf said. Lucy made it a case of honor that everyone was in the private salon.

"Yes, I'm coming.", the dwarf left and I went to the saloon. Mom and dad, Peter, Lucy and Caspian where already there. I said myself on a chair next to Lucy.

"What have you been doing all day?", she asked.

"Nothing really, a little bit of paperwork but that's everything.", I said. I could see the glint in her eyes that warned me she was gone ask something. And I was right.

"Do you wane go to the city with me?", she asked hopeful. Just like she had made it a case of honor that we all drank tea together Peter, Caspian an I had made it a case of honor that she never left the castle alone.

"Yes, do you need something?", I asked here

"I want to buy some new dresses and some new books."

"And let me guess, you want me to pay for everything?", I said in a teasing voice.

"Well feel free to.", she answered. We talked for a while. All of a sudden mom spoke to all of us.

"Children we've got something to say to you.", Caspian start rising to leave.

"Sit down boy, you're also a part of or family.", dad spoke. Caspian seated himself bake into his chair.

"We loved it to live with all of you for the last couple of years and we love all of you, but we are moving out. We're going to live in the woods. The life in a castle is nothing for us.", mom said.

We all said in silence for a while, processing what she just said. Peter was the first one to speak.

"When are you leaving?"

"Today, now to be exact.", dad said.

"But why?", Lucy said and I could hear the pain in her voice, so I wrapped my arm around here.

"Dear we love you, really but we don't belong here not like you do. We don't belong in a castle."

When she was saying this I could see what she meant, they never seemed able to relax.

"You need to do what makes you happy.", I said.

They hugged us all goodbye and left. As soon as they where out the door Lucy started crying. I was about to walk over to her when Caspian lifted her up and took her in his lap. It didn't worry me. I knew Caspian loved her I just hoped he only loved her like a brother.

"You hearted what they said, they weren't happy here. They couldn't get used to the life in the castle. Don't you want them to be happy?", he asked her.

"Of course I want them to be happy, it just now I'm all alone.", she said in a said voice.

"You've got the three of us, or are we copped liver?", Peter said.

"I know its just that I will really miss them.", she answered.

"So will we. I've got an idea, what if we would all go to the town and have dinner there?", I asked.

"That would be lovely. I'll go get my cloak.", she said and jumped of Caspians lap.

"Why do you need a cloak, it's lovely weather outside?", Peter asked as all of us where starring at her wit confusion.

"Because now it's still warm outside, but it won't be warm when we return.", she said and rain of to her room.

"We should've thought about that.", I said as we went to or one rooms. When we reached the front of the castle Lucy was already waiting for us. We decided that we would walk. While we were walking we laughed a lot. Lucy seemed happier than she was half an hour ago.

Our first stop was the seamstress. Lucy may not be so girly but it took her a long time to decide what colors she wanted her dresses to be. We all sat on chairs while the seamstress was taking her size. When she was done with that they began talking about the patrons and decorations. Peter, Caspain and I all gave suggestions. After almost 2 hours we left the seamstress and went to the bookshop. There we left after an hour with 30 new books. While we were walking through town Lucy saw a necklace that she liked in a little shop. I went inside and asked the saleswoman how much it costs and also bought a pair of matching earrings. When I got back outside Lucy almost tackled me in a hug. We stopped at a little restaurant and went inside. It was a really cosy restaurant, there where little tables with chairs that had a heart cut out of the back. We took a table in one of the corners. When we were done eating we decided that it was time to return home. We reached the Cair around ten o'clock and went to or rooms.

**I don't own any characters they all belong to C.S Lewis. Also I'm used to write in Dutch so I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes. Reviews are welcome, and I hope you like it. **


	2. Unexpected news

**Oke so I've ****got the question from who's point of view this is writing and the answer to that on is Edmund. Also I don't own Narnia or any characters you recognize. Please review!**

**Unexpected news**

I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard someone sniffing. I got out of bed and took one of the knives from under my pillow. When I opened the door I was blinded by the light that came trough it.Itook a step into the corridor and followed the sound. I was surprised when I ended up in front of Lucy's. I never heard her cry that hard. When I opened the door I saw a small figure sitting on the window plate.

"Lu, what's wrong?". She looked quite shocked, and I realized she hadn't heart me.

"I miss them", she said between sniffs. I didn't had to ask who she missed.

"You know will see them again, right?", I asked.

"Of course' I know that but, they've been with us for so long I didn't thought they had to leave."

Now I was confused.

"What do you mean 'leave'?", I asked though I thought that I already knew.

"Aslan came to me and said they had to leave to the Real England and that they wouldn't remember there time here. He said that they didn't belong here like they said themselves."

I couldn't believe this. But if Aslan said it then it had to be true. And of 'course he would've come to Lucy, she was his Dear One. When I looked at her again I saw she hadn't stopped crying so I took her up and carried her to her bed. After she was tucked in I went to sit beside her.

"That isn't the only thing that bothers you is it?". She looked at me with a said exspression.

"What if Susan can never join us again? What if she doesn't believe any more?".

Though be honest I had wondered the same thing a lot of times and I knew the answer to that question already. But I wasn't gone say that to her, 'cause if I was right it wasn't such a happy thought.

"I don't know sweetheart, but everything will be alright." After that I started humming a peaceful song and when she had fall asleep I went bake to my one room. When I woke up a couple a hours later it was already morning, so decided that I could just as well get up and dressed. After I was showered and had put on some clean clothes I went to the dinning room to see that everybody else was already up.

"Good morning Ed. Slept well?", Peter asked when I said down besides him.

"Yeah I slept al right and you?", more out of politeness that out of interest. Lucy looked like she was about to cry again.

"Lucy just tell them what you told me this night.", I said to her.

"What's wrong Lu?", Caspian asked in a worried voice, Peter also looked worried.

"Aslan came to me last night and said that mam and dad where send bake to the Real England and that they can't remember there time here.", she said and at the end she had start crying again. Everyone was silent.

"If that's what Aslan wants than we have to accept that.", Caspian said.

"Yeah, Lu He would end to that un less they really didn't belong here.", Peter said with a pained voice. After that we ait in silence, all of a sudden Lucy jumped up.

"I'm gone go to the library", and she ran of. We all changed bewildered looks.

"Poor Lucy, she looked like her life had ended.", Peter said.

A week passed and on Sunday Lucy was back her happy self. If you asked me a little bit to happy. On Sunday morning she came storming in my room and pulled open the curtains.

"Wake up, the bird are already up." After that she left again, I would talk to her about a normal time to wake someone up later. When I was dressed I went down stairs to see that Peter was also sitting half asleep at table. I had just said myself when Caspian walked in.

"Lucy, why exactly did you wake us so early?", he asked after he said down on a chair to here right.

"What day is it tomorrow?", she asked.

"Monday", Peter said.

"Yes and what more."

" Five years since you arrived.", Caspian said. Had it already bin five years? He could still remember everything so clearly.

"So then why are we up already?", Peter asked as confused as I felt.

"We are gone go have some fun", Lucy said happy as ever.


End file.
